


Rewriting Attaway General

by scenekidscomeback



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenekidscomeback/pseuds/scenekidscomeback
Summary: Attaway general is a MESS, and I'm bored and need new characters to project on so I'm going to attempt to rewrite it.(I put this under general bc I do NOT want to be associated w/ the actual show/actors.)





	Rewriting Attaway General

First chapter coming soon ^-^


End file.
